


Dark Eyes

by callay



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callay/pseuds/callay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex can't shower with everyone else because they'll see his tattoos, so Michael let him use his shower. Michael takes the opportunity to check out Alex's tattoos, and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Quick PWP based on this idea I had on [tumblr](http://theslashhack.tumblr.com/post/90174796884/so-in-dominion-alex-cant-exactly-shower-with)!

“Can I use your shower?” asks Alex.

Michael looks back at him, slight confusion etched on his face.

Alex grimaces and runs a hand through his hair, damp with sweat from training exercises. “I can hardly shower with the rest of the soldiers, can I? But I don’t exactly have access to any private showers.”

“Oh, right,” says Michael. “You can use mine.” He steps aside and points Alex to the bathroom.

The bathroom is shockingly lavish. Alex can’t help looking around in curiosity as he undresses. It’s nothing like the utilitarian facilities he usually uses. The shower is huge and there’s a separate bathtub, large and ornate.

Alex pauses. He hasn’t taken a warm bath since – since he was a kid. He didn’t like them back then, he recalls. But right now, soaking in hot water sounds like it would feel amazing.

He’s naked now, ready to take a quick shower and leave, but he can’t help hesitating. He walks over to the bath, looks it over: a wide, deep tub, standing on golden lion’s paws, with a golden faucet.

“You can take a bath if you want.”

Alex jumps. He whirls around, awkwardly covering himself with his hand. He had definitely closed the bathroom door when he came in, but now it’s open enough to admit Michael, tall and solemn.

“Can I have some privacy?” says Alex angrily.

Michael doesn’t respond. His eyes are tracing the tattoos down the lower half of Alex’s body. The lines of writing curl over Alex’s hips and slide down his legs. His upper thighs have rings around them.

Alex feels himself blush under Michael’s scrutiny. Michael always has an intense way of looking at him, an edge of possessiveness. But he’s never… _examined_ Alex’s body so thoroughly.

Alex’s skin seems to tingle where Michael’s gaze lands. It feels intrusive. Once again Alex curses the tattoos, the “chosen one”, and Jeep and Michael for making this happen to him.

“If you really need to see them all, can I at least put on some underwear?” asks Alex heatedly.

“I thought you were going to shower?” asks Michael mildly.

“I was until you came in!”

“I’m sorry, please go on with your shower.”

Exasperated, Alex turns to walk towards the shower. When he does, he hears Michael gasp, quiet but distinctive.

“What?” asks Alex. There’s a full-size mirror nearby and he approaches, turning and looking over his shoulder. He hasn’t been able to be naked in front of a mirror since the appearance of the tattoos, so he doesn’t know what they look like on his back.

There are two long trails down the center of his back, with curving lines spreading out from them, almost in the shape of wings. The central column splits at his lower back, forming four different lines over his backside. Each cheek has two lines on it, highlighting the muscular curve of his ass. They run straight down the back of his legs, intersecting with the rings like garters high on his thighs.

It’s interesting to see what form the tattoo has taken, but Alex doesn’t see anything alarming or gasp-eliciting. Confused, he looks at Michael in the mirror. Michael’s dark eyes meet his and suddenly Alex sees it written plain on Michael’s face.

Desire.

Alex closes his eyes, unsure what to do with this revelation. His heart revs up and he feels a flush crawl up his whole body, all the way up to the tattoos on the back of his neck. Michael always seemed – _fascinated_ with him, always got very close to him, always wanted to take his punishment into his own hands. But Alex didn’t know that meant that Michael wanted him. Wanted him like this, naked and exposed in his bathroom.

“Michael,” he says, planning to demand an explanation, to kick him out of the bathroom. But instead of being forceful, the name comes out of his mouth as a desperate, confused whine.

He kicks himself, takes a deep breath, tries to figure out what to say.

Then he feels the air move and suddenly Michael is there in front of him. Alex steps back and runs into the mirror. He opens his eyes and Michael’s face is right there, mouth a tight line, eyes deep and dark and looking right into Alex’s.

Alex is frozen by the intensity of his gaze, and Michael seizes the moment to grab Alex’s wrists and force them up against the mirror, next to his head.

Alex tries to pull them down, but it’s useless against Michael’s strong grip. Michael’s eyes fall between Alex’s legs.

There are no tattoos there, just clean skin and a thatch of blond hair. And Alex’s cock, twitching under Michael’s gaze.

Alex grits his teeth and bites his tongue and tries not to get hard, but it’s impossible. He can feel Michael’s eyes hot on his cock like a physical touch. Michael’s body radiates hunger, tense and curved towards Alex’s, fingers pressed tight along the lines of writing on Alex’s wrists. And Alex’s cock starts to swell under Michael’s gaze like a plant reaching for the sun.

All this feels inevitable somehow, like the tattoos are a catalyst for the mess of tension and anger and loyalty that their relationship has always been.

With a gasp, Alex gives up. He lets himself want this. A shudder of desire runs through him and his hips stutter out towards Michael.

Michael finally looks up from Alex’s cock, the smallest of smiles on his face. Alex only sees it for a moment before Michael is kissing him, hard, forcing his head back against the cold mirror. Alex presses up against him just as hard. Michael’s tongue meets his like a whip, fast and strong.

The kiss only lasts a few heart-stopping moments before Michael pulls back. He lets go of Alex’s wrists, gently, returning them to his sides. Alex doesn’t do anything, just waits, panting, to see what Michael will do next.

What Michael does next is kneel.

He kneels slowly, worshipfully – but the effect is counteracted by the fact that he keeps his head up, eyes on Alex’s. He has to look up through his dark lashes, but somehow that doesn’t make his gaze any less commanding.

Alex feels pinned by his look. He stands frozen, feeling the blood rushing through his body and pooling in his cock, leaking and untouched. Anticipation makes it hard to breathe.

Without breaking eye contact, Michael takes Alex into his mouth in a single smooth movement.

Alex cries out, eyes squeezing shut, body tensing at the feeling. He can’t help the desperate thrust of his hips, pushing himself deeper into the wet heat of Michael’s mouth.

Suddenly Michael’s hands are tight on his hips, and Michael slams his pelvis back against the mirror. Alex grunts and tries to thrust forward but Michael holds him absolutely still.

Michael is setting the pace. It’s steady and much slower than Alex would like. Michael pulls slowly back, sucking, until he’s tonguing just the head. Then he swallows Alex back down, all the way down, until Alex can feel the tightness of his throat. Then back, then down again.

It feels amazing and Alex is overwhelmed and desperate for more. “Go faster,” he grits out.

Michael doesn’t respond, just keeps the same steady pace.

“Fuck,” gasps Alex in frustration. Michael is the one on his knees, but Alex is the one without any control, hips bucking fruitlessly against Michael’s grip.

The pleasure is building unbearably. It feels like electricity is bursting under Alex’s skin and he’s almost, almost there. Michael’s lips are tight and his tongue and wet and perfect and Alex just needs him to go _faster_.

Alex reaches out and grabs Michael’s hair, tries to pull him in.

Immediately, Michael moves one hand from Alex’s hip, grabs his wrist, and holds it against the mirror.

Partially free, Alex’s hips thrust crookedly forward, pumping awkwardly into Michael’s mouth.

Michael pulls all the way off and looks up at Alex, glowering. Anger and need mingle in his eyes and in the set of his mouth.

“Hold still,” he commands.

“Fucking go faster,” counters Alex breathlessly.

They stare at each other for a moment. As always, Alex can feel Michael’s displeasure like a physical force. It makes part of him want to roll over and submit, and fills part of him with angry defiance. For a moment he grits his teeth as the two instincts battle.

But ultimately his cock, hard and aching, wins out. Michael’s just close enough to breathe on it, but too far to touch it, and Alex needs to change that.

“Fuck, okay, I will, just – come on,” he groans.

And Michael holds Alex’s hips still and plunges back down.

Alex splays his hands against the mirror and tries not to groan aloud. Michael’s making the same excruciatingly slow movements as before, and instantly Alex is in the same spot: almost, _almost_ , body burning with the need for completion but not quite reaching it.

“Please,” he gasps finally, and then bites his lip, hating that he sounded so desperate.

But it’s too late. When he looks down he sees the clear signs of a smile around Michael’s eyes. And then Michael is speeding up, and his lips are even tighter around Alex, and –

And the dam breaks. Alex cries out as his orgasm tears through him and spills down Michael’s throat.

Michael sucks him through it as Alex writhes against the hard mirror, head back, hands grasping at nothing. Finally the waves slow and Michael pulls off gently.

Alex is panting, ears ringing. He struggles back to alertness as Michael stands up in front of him. Michael smiles at him, the exact same small smirk as normal, except that his lips are red and wet.

“Enjoy your shower,” he says, and leaves, closing the door behind him.

When Alex looks down at himself, he sees that the red prints of Michael’s hands on his hips line up perfectly with the tattoos.

**Author's Note:**

> No wings. :( Maybe next time.


End file.
